Tinker Bell (film)
Tinker Bell is the first movie of the Tinker Bell series, starring Tinker Bell. Story When a baby laughs for the first time, that's when a fairy is born. Tinkerbell has a new life as a pixie, and a very important job. But she doesn't know it. In this movie, Tink realizes that everyone's power has a different use, and her power saved spring. Summary The new fairy Tinker Bell destroys spring and has to fix all the problems she caused. Plot "When a baby laughs for the first time that's when a fairy is born." A baby laughs and Tinker Bell's life begins. She gets born from the pixie dust tree with all of the other pixies watching her. Queen Clarion summons magical items in order to find her talent. When she passes, the Tinker fairies' hammer began to glow. Tinker Bell picks it up and realizes that this is her talent. Two Sparrowmen; Bobble and Clank shows her around, then her home. Tinker Bell quickly fixes her long outfit and goes to meet Clank and Bobble, who are also tinker fairies like her. There, they showed Fairy Mary, who was in charge of the works. While working, she meets her new friends Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa and Fawn. When they tell her about Mainland, she gets very exited. But soon, she learns that only nature fairies can go. She asks her friends to teach her to be a nature fairy. She fails Silvermists dewdrop making, Iridessa's firefly lighting, and Fawn's helping the birds to fly. Rosetta would not help because she was sure that something would go wrong. Tinker Bell returns sadly and Fairy Mary tells her that she has her own talent and is not a nature fairy. On the beach. Tink finds a music box and its parts. While fixing the music box, she didn't know that her friends were secretly watching her. After finishing, her friends congratulated her. Tinker Bell asks Rosetta if she could teach her to be a garden fairy, but she refuses. That night, Tinker Bell asks Vidia if she would help her become a fast flying fairy. Vidia refuses, but then gets an idea. She tells Tink that she would teach her to be a garden fairy. The next day, Tinker Bell and Cheese, are ready for their training. Vidia told them to capture the sprinting thistles. However, Tinker Bell ended up destroying all of the preparations for spring. Later, Tinker Bell makes inventions to help paint the ladybugs and flowers and many more. She saves spring. Vidia, who was the actual cause for the trouble was punished, and had to gather all the sprinting thistles. As a reward for saving spring, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to go to the Mainland with the music box. Later, Tink returns the music box to it's owner, Wendy, and flies away happily. Characters Major Characters *Tinker Bell *Clank *Bobble *Silvermist *Rosetta *Iridessa *Fawn *Terence *Vidia Supporting Characters *Queen Clarion *Fairy Mary *Cheese Minor Characters *Minister of Summer *Minister of Autumn *Minister of Winter *Minister of Spring Category:Movies Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tinker Bell (film)